The Moon and the Leaf: A Genin Battle
Stretching her legs, Ankoku walks by the side of a wide lake, yawning hugely at the scene that unfolded across from it. She decided to visit the Land of Fire, despite her sensei warning her against going by herself to a foreign and potentially hostile land. "Hmph, I can take care of myself," she thought before stopping to skip a couple rocks across the lake. "What a drag," she thought. In konoha the hidden village that lied in the land of fire. There was a boy who belonged to that honorable village, his name was Genji. A boy who made it his dream to become the best of the best. He was a boy that was ready to stand on the line between life and death to reach his goal, his determination was unbelievable. He was the type of guy who would train day and night to reach his goal no matter how much it would take. Although he was a genin, he had at least Chūnin level skills. Genji's progress was astounding and it surprised those around him. He was training his body by doing physical training and training in martial arts as well as meditation. He was in the forest that surrounded Konoha, training on his taijutsu and ninjutsu as well as his nintaijutsu, which is a mixture of his taijutsu and earth release to create a lethal force that would crush any opponent with ease. He was punching a log as his knuckles hit the wood who was already damaged from hitting it countless times. Genji was in his one thousandth punch "Nine hundred ninety eight ... Nine hundred ninety nine ... One thousand." he shouted as he smashed his knuckles into the thick log in front of him. After making the one thousandth punch, Genji's knuckles were bleeding and the blood dripped on the ground. The log was covered with his blood. Genji was panting as he was exhausted after such intense training. He rested beside a tree for about two hours meditating and regaining his strength and stamina to continue training. He suddenly stood up to continue his training as he was walking back to the log he was punching. He then stopped as he sensed a chakra presence nearby "Now this is a chakra signature I never felt before. It seems like a genin level shinobi, but what is h doing near konoha? I should go investigate." he thought to himself as he used Body Flicker Technique to move fast towards the chakra signature. He suddenly appeared in front of the girl "Hey foreigner, what are you doing here?" he asked as he stared at the girl waiting for a response, whether it was hostile or friendly Genji was ready for both. If Ankoku was surprised by the sudden appearance of a shinobi in front of her, she didn't show it. From his appearance, he looked like a genin, yet there was a subtle chill of power that would speak otherwise. She didn't know what to make of it, otherwise he had silver hair and what looked to be piercing red eyes. She yawned in a nonchalant fashion, leaving the question to blow away in the gentle breeze that had just passed. She finally that she had let him wait long enough, "I didn't know I had to have a reason to travel," she stated, staring him down with intent, "besides, I just came to enjoy the warm weather and sit by the lake, if my presence bothers you so much, I'll just be on my way," Ankoku paused, "I do have one question though, what is your name?" Genji saw Ankoku and was sure that she was telling the truth for some reason. He felt that she meant no harm and that she was stating the truth of her coming to Konoha in a search for relaxation and a peaceful state of mind. The reason for her traveling was non of his business and he wasn't privileged to force the reason out of her. He didn't mind telling her his name as he had no problem in her knowing it as she seemed to speculate no threat to him whatsoever. "My name is Genji. I was here training and I felt your chakra signature so I came to check on who you are. I don't mind you staying as I was just checking if you were a threat to the leaf or not. Now if you would excuse me I have to resume my training." said Genji as he started to walk away towards his training place that he left in search for that mysterious Kunoichi. Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays Category:Great's Play of Words